La redención de Irimë
by alter321
Summary: Los Valar le dan a Irimë, hija de Finwë, una segunda oportunidad para regresar a la Tierra Media donde se cruzará con parte de la Comunidad del Anillo y se verá envuelta en esa aventura. Poco a poco irá descubriendo su pasado olvidado y cómo está relacionada con el destino de los anillos de poder. Es un AU
1. La redención de Irime- cap 1

**Hola!** con ustedes, un nuevo delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** Arda y todo ese universo le pertenece a Tolkien y sus herederos, yo sólo juego con uno de los personajes que dejó fuera de los Anales de la Tierra Media

 **Advertencia:** Este primer capítulo es introductorio y los que no conozcan el Silmarillion no tendrán referencias sobre varias cosas mencionadas, traté de dejar dentro de la narrativa las explicaciones necesarias para que no se pierdan, pueden preguntar si quieren. Después de este primer capítulo, trataré los acontecimientos de El Señor de los Anillos, teniendo en cuenta los libros y las películas, además de introducir aventuras de mi propia imaginación.

Es un **AU** en el que le doy protagonismo a la elfa noldo Írimë, hija de Finwë e Indis, nacida en las Tierras Imperecederas, que partió hacia la Tierra Media siguiendo a su hermano Fingolfin quien seguía al medio hermano de ambos Fëanor tras el robo de los Silmarils por Melkor (el canon no dice más que esto sobre ella). Le atribuyo a esta elfa acciones que corresponden a otros personajes, están advertidos, al final de los capítulos aclararé que le atribuí y a quién le corresponde realmente esas acciones. **Si no gustan de estas historias, no continúen.**

Gracias a **YUKI NICKY1** por prestar sus ojos y leer una versión beta de este fic.

* * *

 **El pasado de Írimë y del por qué vuelve a la Tierra Media**

Námo, Señor de los Muertos, despertó de su sueño vigilante al oír el eco de unos serenos pasos que parecían multiplicarse en los salones circundantes.

—¿Qué te trae a Mandos, mis dominios?

—Vengo en busca de un sabio consejo— respondió.

El Vala dejó el trono desde el cual juzga a elfos y hombres tras su muerte y fue hacia Nienna, la Suspirante. Le tenía especial afecto a su hermana menor ya que su sabiduría nacía de la compasión, algo que se suele olvidar con rapidez pero que ella conservaba en su esencia misma, siempre vestida de luto.

—Deseo hablar de _ella_ — recalcó la última palabra.

Él sabía muy bien a quién se refería, últimamente su hermana era recurrente con el tema pero prefirió escuchar primero.

—Pocas veces he visto tanta tristeza en uno de los Primeros Hijos de Eru, no he podido serenar su espíritu a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Me he acercado a ella, convirtiendo su dolor en sabiduría pero aun así su pena no ha cesado—

—Írimë, hija de Finwë e Indis, hermana de Fingolfin y media hermana de Fëanor... ella está condenada, atada al Hado de los Noldor, hasta el día del Juicio Final— sentenció con dureza.

Námo era, generalmente, intransigente. Los Noldor que abandonaron las Tierras Imperecederas estaban atados a su Profecía, a lo que llamaron el 'Hado de los Noldor', y ésta alcanzaría su culminación el día del Fin de los Tiempos. Sin embargo, Nienna no se rendiría, esta vez lograría persuadirlo o vería la manera de que su profundo deseo se vuelva realidad:

—Tú has visto la imagen de la creación con mayor profundidad y más lejos que todos los ainur pero ¿has sido capaz de detener tus ojos en cada detalle? — el silencio se interrumpía sólo por el paso de los hermanos Valar.

Él no respondió, no podía atribuirse un conocimiento absoluto, eso sólo le pertenecía a Eru y él sólo conocía lo que éste les enseñó antes del principio de los tiempos de Arda. Ambos deambulaban por el Palacio de Mandos hasta que comenzaron a sentir un sollozo, era sutil e incluso armonioso, parecía una tenue melodía que acongojaba el alma, su sonido afligía profundamente. Al girar por una esquina, Námo fue capaz de ver el espíritu gimiente de Írimë junto a una extraña Laguna de Plata que emitía luz propia, luz que le recordaba el reflejo de Telperion, uno de los Dos Árboles de Valinor, sobre las Fuentes de Varda.

—Esa Laguna de Plata no pertenece a mis dominios— expresó con seriedad y asombro.

—No — respondió con sencillez Nienna —porque son las lágrimas penitentes de Írimë.

Entonces Námo rodeó a la noldo y cuando la tuvo frente a él pudo ver el surco brillante de sus lágrimas eran hilos de plata que recorrían sus mejillas y caían al suelo formando ese espejo de angustia y dolor. Ella parecía no percatarse de la observación penetrante del Vala, era como si viera a través de él, en realidad, veía hacia sí misma, su pasado y su pena.

—¿Cómo es posible? — se preguntó a sí mismo pero su hermana lo escuchó.

—Ella ha estado en tu Palacio llorando su destino por casi tres mil años solares, en todo este tiempo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como agua de manantial. He intentado consolarla, al principio parecía ausente, como lo está frente a ti ahora, pero con el tiempo abrió su corazón a mí y su dolor se volvió sabiduría— se arrodilló junto a ella y de manera automática, el espíritu se recostó en el regazo de Nienna—, pero no logro que cese su llanto.

—Triste, sin duda, es la vida de los Noldor que quedaron atados a la furia de Fëanor por el robo de los Silmarils y el asesinato de su padre Finwë— miró la Laguna y agregó —: aun así, estas no son lágrimas normales—

—Tengo mis sospechas, querido hermano, pero no quería llamar a los demás sin antes solicitar tu permiso y tu consejo, después de todo, estos son tus dominios.

Námo simplemente asintió y su voluntad fue que un heraldo convocara a los demás Aratar, los Exaltados. Así llegaron uno a uno: Manwë, Señor del viento y representante de Eru; Varda, Señora de las estrellas; Ulmo, Señor del mar; Yavanna, Señora de la vida; Aulë, Señor de la Tierra y Oromë, Señor de los cazadores.

A medida que arribaban al salón, el silencio los consumía, quedaban admirados por el tenue brillo de la Laguna de Plata que se desplegaba frente a ellos. Fue Yavanna la que habló primero y expresó los pensamientos que Nienna retenía en su mente.

—Al igual que los cabellos de Galadriel atraparon el resplandor de Laurelin, parece que los ojos de Írimë capturaron el de Telperion y sus lágrimas se han vuelto de plata recordando las Fuentes de Varda que fueron consumidas por el hambre insaciable de Ungoliant—

La Señora de las estrellas, Varda, se acercó al rostro de la noldo y tomó una de las gotas que emanaban constantemente de sus ojos y la observó detenidamente:

—Es el eco de un eco pero precioso a fin de cuentas, mis Fuentes reflejaban la luz de los Dos Árboles y ese brillo quedó capturado en los ojos de Írimë quien ahora lo devuelve a través de su dolor.

Námo recordó sus propias palabras, una sentencia expresada tiempo atrás que ahora parecía adquirir sentido:

—Primero volverá el agua y traerá con ella el recuerdo de lo que se perdió y purificará las culpas de quien lamenta— pronunció con su voz profunda.

Los demás lo miraron, recordando que cuando llegue el Día del Juicio y Fëanor sea liberado, los Silmarils volverán y se abrirán devolviendo la luz que en su interior reposa, pero antes de que eso ocurra, la luz de las Fuentes de Varda debía ser restaurada ¿sería posible que eso haya pasado ahora a través del dolor de una Elda de los Noldor? Ellos saben que es lo que pasará, en mayor o menor medida, pero no tienen conocimiento de cómo o cuándo las cosas ocurrirán y por eso se admiraron al entender que las lágrimas de Írimë devolvían parte de lo que antaño se había perdido. Esa Laguna de Plata restauraría las Fuentes de Varda y aguardarían la llegada de la luz de los Silmarils.

—¿Cómo fue posible? — preguntó Ulmo.

Fue Aulë quién le respondió porque de todos, él es el que más admiraba y amaba a los elfos Noldor, sentimiento que era realmente recíproco. Mucho fue el tiempo que pasaron juntos y él, más que todos los demás Valar, conocía a Írimë, cuyo espíritu sollozante estaba frente a él, y sentía que su historia merecía ser recordada.

—Desde que nació se sentaba frente a Telperion, el Árbol Blanco, en los momentos en los que éste más brillaba, parecía capturada por la luz que emitía.

—Lo recuerdo— apuntó Yavanna mientras asentía —Tan risueña era que su madre, Indis, le dio por segundo nombre Lalwendë, aunque todos la llamaron Lalwen, y la niña aceptó su nuevo nombre y prefirió ser llamada así pues su risa era como el canto de las aves y alegraba los corazones de quienes la escuchaban.

—De eso ya hace tanto tiempo…— dijo Varda mirando al espíritu penitente y escuchando el sollozo—, y ahora tanto ha cambiado.

—De todos a quien más amaba era a su hermano Fingolfin…— continuó Aulë—, tan parecidos ambos en sabiduría, fuerza, firmeza y valor…— Se detuvo a contemplarla con tristeza—. Y fue ese amor y lealtad lo que la condenó.

—El juramento de Fingolfin a Fëanor lo llevó a seguirlo hacia la Tierra Media…— recordó Ulmo.

—E Írimë fue tras él, no abandonaría a quién más amaba…— reconoció Yavanna.

Aulë asintió antes de agregar:

—Pero su corazón también deseaba venganza por la muerte de los Dos Árboles gracias a la hoja de Morgoth y el hambre de Ungoliant… y por eso, a pesar de que no pronunció el Juramento de Fëanor y de que no levantó su hoja o sus flechas contra los Teleri en la Primer Matanza de los Hermanos, quedó atada al Hado de los Noldor… y con los suyos fue abandonada en Araman por la desconfianza de Fëanor hacia la casta de su medio hermano Fingolfin, y atravesó el inhóspito Helcaraxë dónde muchos encontraron la muerte hasta que, al fin, llegaron a la Tierra Media, muy menguados y tristes pero con el espíritu fuerte, joven e indemne.

Observó a todos, cada uno tenía muy claro qué es lo que había ocurrido con ella pero Aulë sentía que su historia merecía ser expresada en voz alta:

—Ella fue fiel en todo momento y celebró cuando Fingolfin fue reconocido como Rey de los Noldor en la Tierra Media, no se apartó cuando la corona pasó a Fingon, tampoco cuando la recibió Turgon ni cuando Gil-Galad se convirtió en el siguiente y último.

La voz de Nienna se escuchó pues ella había escuchado el dolor de Írimë, conocía tanto o mejor que Aulë lo que en el corazón de la elfa estaba guardado:

—Creció y aprendió de cada experiencia, su sabiduría siempre fue bien recibida entre los suyos al igual que su destreza en las diversas artes, incluido el Arte de la Guerra .

—Y así pasó la Primera Edad del Sol. Su orgullo aún era grande y se negó a volver y pedir perdón, decidió quedarse junto con otros en la Tierra Media al igual que Galadriel y tantos otros— expresó Námo quien no veía con buenos ojos la dirección que estaba tomando esa reunión.

—Pero también fue por su lealtad, Elros y Elrond decidieron su destino, uno junto a los hombres, el otro junto a los elfos— refutó Nienna —, y ella deseaba brindar lo que había aprendido para que no perezcan como sus antepasados… por eso observó como Elros, aquél que comparte su sangre, se erigió como Rey de Númenor… ella, la Dama Azul de Hitlum se volvió errante, 'la Noldo de los caminos' solían llamarla, recibida en todos los reinos, sea el de los Elfos o de los Hombres—

—Porque deseaba observar y enseñar, brindar su conocimiento, su espada o sus flechas pues su furia no menguaba con el paso del tiempo y aún no perdonaba la muerte de los suyos a manos de Morgoth y sus sirvientes… ella siempre desconfiaba, observaba el posible regreso de la sombras que tanto mal a los suyos había traído— recordó Aulë quien nunca se apartó del todo de los noldor.

Nienna asintió y agregó:

—Esa desconfianza la alertó y aunque no supo que Annatar era en realidad Sauron, el más poderoso de los servidores de Morgoth, tan poderoso que luego asumiría como Señor Oscuro ante la ausencia de su amo. A diferencia de Galadriel y Celeborn decidió quedarse en Ost-in-Edhil junto a Celebrimbor y los Gwaith-i-Mírdain cuando Sauron disfrazado persuadió a los Noldor y fue recibido en su reino— miró a Námo con cierto desafío—, después de todo, Celebrimbor era descendencia de su medio hermano, pues no era otro que hijo de Curufin, uno de los hijos de Fëanor.

Varda, cuyo corazón comenzaba a agitarse con la compasión de Nienna dijo con cierta melancolía:

—Y vio la forja de los Anillos de Poder con recelo, ella conoció el arte de los Noldor que, combinado con las artes de Annatar dieron origen a esas joyas que en este momento asolan la Tierra Media— se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró—, su corazón se llenó de temor y angustia cuando Celebrimbor llamó a su puerta con un joyero en mano a pedir consejo.

—Él ya había descubierto que Annatar no era otro más que Sauron y que había forjado en secreto al Único. Celebrimbor fue testigo del poderoso hechizo que envolvió a ese particular anillo y supo que debía proteger a los otros tres para que no sean corrompidos— apuntó Aulë.

Nienna, quién veía que se acercaba a su objetivo, sonrió con ternura antes de agregar:

—Con sabiduría aconsejó que fueran dispersos, lejos de la región de Eregion dónde Sauron creía que estaban, y con angustia Celebrimbor le rogó que llevara los Tres Anillos más poderosos a los más poderosos de la Tierra Media— mirando a Írimë fijamente continuó—: y partió con premura hasta los dominios de Galadriel y Gil-Galad, pasó por otras ciudades advirtiendo el mal que se alzaba, para luego regresar a Ost-in-Edhil pero ya era demasiado tarde, la ciudad había caído.

—Grande fue su grito de dolor al ver como Sauron avanzaba, para horror de todos, con la cabeza de Celebrimbor en una pica— susurró Yavanna pues ella, como los demás, escuchó ese lamento—, desde entonces, nunca descansó y pasaba su tiempo entre Númenor e Imladris… su pena fue mayor cuando Sauron pudo entrar en el corazón de los hombres de Númenor al punto que los elfos ya no podían ingresar a ese reino, al punto de que decidieran desafiar el Mandato y atreverse a atracar Valinor.

—Así encontró la muerte, por la hoja de los soldados de Sauron cuando ayudó a Elendil, padre de Isildur, a subir al barco en Rómenna antes de que la tempestad se desatara y pudieran escapar hacia la Tierra Media— agregó Nienna.

Tras estas últimas palabras Námo volvió a sentenciar:

—Y no volverá a la vida hasta el Día del Fin, cuando Fingolfin como tantos otros se alcen en el Dagor Dagorath para enfrentarse a Morgoth una vez más.

—¿Pero es su destino llorar hasta que llegue ese día?, nos ha devuelto un atisbo de la luz de la Era de los Dos Árboles y, aun así, ¿debe penar mientras aguarda en los salones de Mandos? — Nienna pasó su mano por el cabello oscuro, lacio y suave de Írimë consolándola—. No lo creo.

Oromë observaba, la risa cantarina de la juventud de la elfa resonaba en su mente y recordaba cómo, luego de las continuas muertes de los suyos, el sentido del nombre que su madre Indis le había dado Lalwendë, 'Doncella Risueña', se perdía para siempre. Todos, a excepción de Galadriel o Glorfindel, desconocen la razón de ese nombre ya que nunca la escucharon reír, nunca se deleitaron con el bello sonido que nace de su alegría y que lleva paz a los corazones. Estos pensamientos lo llevaron a expresarse frente a los demás:

—¿Cómo sería posible devolverle algo de felicidad?

Varda observaba a la noldo con detenimiento, intentaba comprenderla:

—Ella está atada al destino de Sauron y de los hombres porque mientras la maldad del Segundo Señor Oscuro asole la Tierra Media y el Anillo Único exista, mientras el destino de los descendientes de Elros no se defina, ella no encontrará paz porque su corazón desea, aún después de tanto tiempo, proteger a los que considera suyos.

Con cierta molestia en su voz, Nienna agregó:

—Ella sigue existiendo para la casa de sus hermanos, nunca vivió para sí misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió Oromë, el Señor de los cazadores.

—Significa que no conoció más que el fuego del amor fraternal que le dio más tristezas que alegrías a lo largo de su vida.

Manwë, Señor de los vientos y representante de Eru, escuchó con atención cada palabra pronunciada y su corazón se llenó de la sabiduría de Nienna, sabiduría que nace de la compasión. ¿Sería el momento de perdonarla?, ella había sacrificado todo por amor a los suyos y por amor a la luz de Telperion, el árbol de plata. Tal vez la Tierra Media aún necesite de la fuerza de la hija de Finwë y tal vez allí conozca el fuego que nace de otro tipo de amor, por esa razón se pronunció:

—Debe volver— sus palabras silenciaron a todos que se giraron hacia él con respeto pues su palabra era definitiva—. Regresará a la Tierra Media.

—Pero su dolor es tan grande que no encontrará paz por la bruma de sus recuerdos— dijo Yavanna con cierto pesar, estaba de acuerdo pero temía que el esfuerzo sea en vano.

—Para poder recorrer un nuevo camino deberá olvidar brevemente los viejos pesares— mientras Manwë hablaba, el espíritu de Irimë pareció sucumbir al sueño y su cuerpo se elevó por obra de un viento suave—. Dos caminos recorrerá en esta segunda vida en la Tierra Media, uno de autodescubrimiento de su pasado y el otro de autodescubrimiento de su corazón… uno sanará al otro y al final encontrará paz.

—Pero otros elfos podrán reconocerla— intervino Varda.

—Quedan demasiado pocos y su camino no se cruzará con el de ellos hasta que sus recuerdos vuelvan— respondió Manwë—. Para los que viven en la Tierra Media ella sólo es una leyenda: Lalwen, la Dama Azul de Hitlum o la Dama de la Niebla, la Noldo de los Caminos que murió defendiendo a los Numenoreanos fieles. Olvidan que su primer nombre es Írimë y por éste será conocida en estos tiempos.

—¿Y los Ístari? Olórin, también conocido como Gandalf, o Cúrumo, quién no es otro que Saruman, la reconocerán.

—Sí, pero para cuando lo hagan, ella ya habrá comenzado a sanar.

—Llamará la atención, sin lugar a dudas— expresó Aulë, aquél Vala que había enseñado a los Noldor su arte y que conocía muy bien las habilidades de la elfa al haber sido su discípula durante mucho tiempo—. Ella es demasiado hábil, con la experiencia de cruentas guerras que le otorgaron sabiduría y destreza.

Todos asintieron. Námo, que sólo enjuicia y condena por orden de Manwë, entendió que debía liberar de Mandos el espíritu de Irimë, él simplemente asintió. Por su parte, Nienna estaba más que satisfecha, esto es lo que quería desde el comienzo, ella sentía que así debía ser, que la noldo debía volver y vivir, sólo así podría sanar.

Aulë llevó personalmente a Irimë a la Tierra Media y la alojó cerca del río. Yavanna la cubrió con miles de hojas que fungían de manto. La observaron unos instantes y se retiraron cuando oyeron que unos pasos se acercaban, eran los pasos pequeños y traviesos de dos hobbits llamados Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk, mejor conocidos como Merry y Pippin, tras ellos venían otros que componían La Comunidad del Anillo.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Bueno, hace tiempo tenía esta idea y de a poco fui moldeándola, espero les haya gustado.

Cambié muchas cosas, lo sé, quise obviamente darle a Irimë más protagonismo y presencia en la historia de la Tierra Media, de ella sólo se sabe que siguió a Fingolfin y nada más. Obvio que ella no repartió los anillos, fue el mismo Celebrimbor y el consejo de hacerlo se lo dio la propia Galadriel. Tampoco ayudó a Elendil a subir al barco en Rómenna, sólo quise atarla al destino de los anillos y a la genealogía de Aragorn. Bueno… he de decir que la Laguna de Plata también es invento, lo mismo que esa predicción de Nádo "Primero volverá el agua y traerá con ella el recuerdo de lo que se perdió y purificará las culpas de quien lamenta".  
Pues creo que esas son mis invenciones más graves jejeje.

Si algún lector de mis otros fics llegó a este, sólo me queda decir que no abandoné los demás, de a poco iré actualizando.

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¿Algún review?**


	2. La redención de Irime- cap 2

**Hola!** Cómo están? Un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** el universo de Arda le pertenece a Tolkien y sus herederos, sólo juego con un ¿qué tal sí? y con uno de los personajes que dejó fuera de los Anales de la Tierra Media.

 **Advertencia:** este es un **AU** , si no toleras los cambios en el canon, no leas este fic. Me baso en los libros, las películas y mi imaginación.

Las conversaciones entre / / son en sindarín.

* * *

 **Una extraña amistad**

La Comunidad del Anillo acababa de descender en la ladera oeste del río, a la sombra del Tol Brandir, luego de extensos días de viaje, estaban en los prados de Parth Galen y ahí pasarían la noche.

Todos comenzaron con las tareas habituales para montar un campamento. Entre ellos, Merry y Pippin miraban con atención buscando leños secos para el fuego, deseaban comer algo caliente y no desaprovecharían la posibilidad. Como su característica, iban uno junto al otro riendo y bromeando cuando Merry se detuvo de repente provocando que el distraído de Pippin chocase contra su espalda.

—¡Oye!, ¡ten cuidado! No deberías detenerte así de golpe, podrías provocar...— ver la cautela en su amigo lo silenció.

Merry tragaba grueso y caminaba más lento, ¿lo que veía era un cuerpo enterrado?

—¿Qué te ocurre…? ¿Merry? — llamó intrigado.

—Ve… ve por los demás, por Aragorn o Boromir— dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? —

En ese momento Pippin vio la dirección de la mirada de su amigo y casi tropezando fue con los otros.

Meriadoc Brandigamo no quiso hurgar bajo ese cúmulo de hojas, casi no se atrevía ni a respirar, podía notar que era una mujer por la delicadeza de la pálida mano. Dio un paso, luego otro y uno más, se arrodilló acercándose lentamente para buscar el pulso de sea quién sea que yacía ahí pero no fue necesario, la calidez de la mano respondía claramente que se encontraba con vida.

Llegaron primero Aragorn y Boromir, seguidos por Gimli y Legolas en la retaguardia, Frodo y Sam iban un poco más atrás.

—Está... está viva, su… su mano es cálida— dijo al sentir a los demás con él.

—¿Viva?, ¿una mujer? — pregunta Boromir.

Merry asintió y señaló la mano.

Con delicadeza y rapidez Aragorn y Boromir comenzaron a despejar las hojas, los demás observaban atentos. Poco a poco, vieron que el hobbit tenía razón, era una mujer pero no cualquiera, era una elfa por lo que Legolas se acercó de inmediato y ayudó a despejar las hojas del rostro de quién yacía dormida boca abajo. El elfo recostó la cabeza de la desconocida en su regazo y observó con atención su cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, su piel blanca como la porcelana y sus labios que poseían un tono carmesí bastante saludable. Sus prendas eran de un azul muy oscuro que casi parecía negro y los detalles engarzados eran de mithrril, se podía observar que la manufactura era élfica pero de una calidad extrema que ni Legolas o Aragorn habían visto con anterioridad.

El silencio los dominaba, podían escuchar el susurrar del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, cada uno se preguntaba ¿quién era esa mujer?, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿qué hacía cubierta de hojas?

Sin señal previa, la elfa abrió sus ojos y por un segundo que pareció encerrar la eternidad, quedó mirando fijamente a Legolas. Tras ese breve instante y con un movimiento sumamente veloz, la extraña rodó sobre sí misma tomando una distancia prudencial entre ella y los demás, observaba con atención a los ocho que tenía enfrente, lo único que pudo tantear como arma era una piedra que yacía junto a su pie. Ella era tan alta como Legolas y su cabello era negro caía trenzado hacia un costado llegando hasta su cadera, sus ojos eran de un gris cuyo brillo parecía encerrar el de las estrellas pero eran fríos y profundos, casi se diría que tristes.

/Tranquila, sólo queremos ayudar/ dijo Aragorn en sindarín.

/No vamos a hacerle daño/ agregó Legolas.

La tensión parecía crecer, ella no bajaba la piedra y su postura era sumamente rígida, estaba en un completo estado de alerta. Podía percibir cierta corrupción indescriptible emanar del grupo. Se trataba de una oscuridad que la repelía como si quemara su interior. La situación parecía no cambiar por más que insistían en sus buenas intenciones cuando un pequeño carraspeo se escuchó.

—Mi lady, mi nombre es Peregrin Tuk y mi amigo aquí a mi lado, Meriadoc Brandigamo, fue quien la encontró— comenzó a decir con la alegría que solía caracterizarlo—,¿está usted bien?, no debe asustarse por los demás, somos compañeros de viaje y buenas personas. Gimli puede molestarse a veces y ser un poco gruñón pero es un gran guerrero.

La elfa lo observó con detenimiento, había algo en el pequeño que comenzaba a serenarla a medida que le hablaba, ya sea porque su alegría se contagiaba o porque le trasmitía confianza,. De a poco iba dejando su tensa posición.

—El resto son, Aragorn, Boromir— ambos asintieron a modo de saludo—, Frodo y Sam— los señaló a ambos que se encontraban un poco más atrás—, Legolas, otro elfo como usted, y Gimli a quién ya mencioné.

Al terminar, Pippin llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y le sonrió. Ella miró a cada uno a medida que eran presentados, al parecer pudo sentir la bondad en el corazón del hobbit, soltó la piedra que sostenía y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

—Un placer conocerlo, señor Peregrin Tuk— dijo finalmente.

—Pippin, llámeme Pippin si no es mucha molestia—

—Pippin— repitió ella, conteniendo una sonrisa en lo profundo de sí.

—Disculpe que le pregunte pero ¿cuál es su nombre?— preguntó su interlocutor, nadie más intervino, por alguna razón la elfa respondía a la cordialidad del hobbit.

Esa pregunta hizo que ella frunciera el ceño y diera un paso hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su sien. Sus ojos recorrían el suelo donde había estado, se vio a sí misma cubierta con restos de hojas secas, se notaba que estaba confundida. Sus sentidos estaban en completo alerta, podía percibir el susurro del viento, el pisar de los animales en la distancia, los aromas de la naturaleza, el sonido del río cercano, incluso podía sentir el sabor del bosque en su boca. Fue como un murmullo, casi un eco lejano que se repetía en su mente, "Írimë", ese debía ser su nombre.

—Írimë— respondió finalmente y volvió a mirar al hobbit.

—¿Siente dolor, alguna herida? — preguntó Aragorn pensando que si recibió algún golpe en la cabeza podría tener alguna contusión que provocara su desorientación.

Ella lo miró de repente con seriedad y todos sintieron como si una tenue brisa helada se colara entre ellos.

—No, no me encuentro herida.

Boromir llamó la atención, recalcando que la noche se acercaba y que debían levantar el campamento. Vio que la situación estaba bajo control, la elfa estaba desarmada y parecía confiar más en los hobbits que en el resto, lo mejor sería que ellos se encargaran aunque él no se alejaría y la vigilaría. Gimli miró con cierta suspicacia a la desconocida y sólo giró sobre sí, debía buscar leña, la noche estaba próxima y ya sentía hambre, Frodo y Sam lo acompañaron. Pippin y Merry se acercaron a ella sonrientes mientras Aragorn y Legolas mantenían una distancia prudencial, no deseaban incordiarla.

—Debo agradecerte a ti, Meriadoc Brandigamo por encontrarme— dijo ella con una tenue sonrisa que relajo en cierta medida a sus improvistos anfitriones.

—Merry, por favor, y sí, aunque fue su mano la que me encontró— ella lo observó interrogante y él agregó de inmediato—, es decir, su mano sobresalía de las hojas y por eso pude verla.

Ella alzó su mirada y fijó sus ojos en las estrellas como si estuviera reconociendo el lugar en el que estaba. Fue hasta el cúmulo de hojas en el que yacía y comenzó a buscar entre ellas alguna pista.

—¿Algo que haya perdido? — preguntó Legolas acercándose con cierto cuidado. A pesar de ser de la misma raza, la extraña parecía no confiar y el no quería alejarla.

Ella negó:

—Busco algo que me diga cómo terminé aquí.

Los medianos comenzaron a ayudarla, Irimë miraba los alrededores, sus labios eran una sola línea recta que presionaba con fuerza.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Merry.

—Sí— dijo ella—, no hay huellas más que las de ustedes… nadie ha caminado por este lugar en mucho tiempo… es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada y eso…— frunció el ceño y agregó—, eso no es posible.

—Pero hay mucho que se puede saber de ti sólo con mirarte— agregó Legolas y observando que ella lo miró de manera interrogante, agregó sonriendo—, No llevas un vestido, sino un atuendo de viaje y de la más fina manufactura preparado para resistir no sólo jornadas a caballo sino el desgaste de los elementos, lo mismo puede decirse de tus botas altas, por lo que o ibas sola o con muy poca compañía, no disponías de una guardia así que podrías ser parte de algún grupo que recorre la zona.

Ella se miró a sí misma una vez más.

—Pero no llevas armas— agregó Aragorn —y eso, en estos tiempos, es imprudente.

—Agradecería si ustedes pueden disponer de alguna— agregó ella.

—Hablemos de eso frente al fuego— invitó el heredero de Isildur—, no debes temer por nosotros, no te haremos daño.

Lo miró a los ojos y Aragorn sintió una sensación similar a la que le produce la Dama Galadriel cada vez que mira en él, eso lo desconcertó un poco.

Írimë se aproximó al fuego y se ubicó lo más alejada que pudo de la Comunidad. Abrazó sus piernas y se mantuvo pensativa. Hacía su mayor esfuerzo por recordar pero parecía que todos los recuerdos personales, todos aquellos que tenían que ver con ella misma, estuvieran detrás de una espesa neblina que la expulsaba. En su interior sabía que lo que le ocurría no era natural pues no había rastro de su llegada a ese lugar además de sentir que su cuerpo y mente despertaron de un profundo sueño. La pesadez en su cabeza y su confusión no contribuían en proporcionarle la paz necesaria para aclarar su mente. Se tranquilizaba al saber que sea lo que sea que le ocurrió tuvo que haber tenido la intervención de los Valar o de sus Maiar y no de orcos u otras criaturas malignas dado que no estaba herida ni ultrajada.

Merry y Pippin interrumpieron sus pensamientos al sentarse uno a cada lado mientras le ofrecían los pequeños manjares que habían preparado. La acosaban de tal manera con su servilismo que no alcanzaba a responder de manera afirmativa cuando ya disponía de un nuevo plato entre sus mano. Los demás observaban y reían pero no dejaban de observarla. Dada la agudeza auditiva de los elfos, no era conveniente hablar a sus espaldas pero cuando intercambiaban miradas Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas y Boromir, era evidente que se preguntaban cómo había llegado o qué buscaba esta particular elfa.

Frodo se había mantenido al margen, acosado por sus propios pensamientos, cuando llegó Pippin y lo arremetió ofreciéndole su porción de la cena con una alegría que se contagiaba. En ese momento, lo ojos del portador se cruzaron con los grises de Írimë y ella lo pudo ver, pudo sentirlo, el poder de la maldad que colgaba del cuello del mediano. Se irguió de repente y se tensó, su rostro estaba envuelto en una profunda seriedad, no retiraba su mirada de él, parecía leer la hondura de su corazón.

—Tienes en tu poder algo que concentra demasiada maldad, pequeño hobbit— dijo con voz muy profunda y calma.

El ambiente cambió, Irimë estaba bastante cerca de Frodo y, por más que estuviera desarmada, nadie sabía si disponía de alguna habilidad que ponga en riesgo al portador o si era capaz de sacarle el anillo de golpe, por lo que se quedaron en sus lugares y muy lentamente desenvainaban sus armas.

—No… no llevo nada de importancia, mi señora— respondió con nerviosismo.

Ella lo miró con el mentón en alto y le dio una media sonrisa, extendió su mano hacia el pecho de Frodo con lentitud y la mantuvo suspendida en el aire como si desde lejos pudiera acariciar la camisa del mediano —Maldad y poder… puedo sentir las sombras que emanan de ese objeto que intentas ocultar, puedo entender sus intenciones— murmuró—, te arrastra a las profundidades poco a poco.

El hobbit dio un paso hacia atrás con cautela queriendo poner distancia entre ambos.

—Una pesada carga llevas, periannath— agregó ella bajando su mano y retrocediendo para tranquilizarlo—. Las dudas y las preguntas ya acosan tu corazón. Te cuestionas mucho las intenciones de tus compañeros de viaje…— su voz guardaba sabiduría y eso lo atemorizaba, mostraba demasiado conocimiento, sus palabras le recordaban a las pronunciadas por la Señora de Lothlórien —. Recuerda que esos murmullos provienen de la oscuridad, no debes escucharlos.

—¿Sabes qué llevo?, ¿sabes qué tengo aquí? — sujetaba la cadena y el anillo, ocultos bajo su camisa.

—Sólo puedo sentir su maldad y cómo busca encerrar en la oscuridad los corazones y las mentes de quienes están cerca— respondió—, sea lo que sea que llevas contigo, tiene voluntad propia y deberías tener cuidado pues hace que me pregunte, ¿quién lleva a quién?, ¿tú a él o él a ti?

Esa pregunta fue un duro golpe para Frodo que tragó fuerte y sentía que su garganta quemaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Boromir desde su lugar—, ¿qué sabes?, ¿quién te ha enviado aquí?

—Si alguien me envió, lo desconozco pues no miento al decir que no recuerdo más que mi nombre. Mi propósito aún se mantiene oculto de mi conciencia— respondió mientras giraba su mirada hacia el guerrero de Gondor—. Lo que sé proviene de lo que siento y percibo. La maldad brota de un objeto alojado en su pecho, esa fue la oscuridad que sentí al despertar. Los rodeaba a todos ustedes pero luego fue mermando en cuanto el joven Pippin comenzó a hablar— se giró hacia el mediano y le sonrió—, pero ahora junto al fuego, pude identificar de quién emanaba esa energía que los influía a todos— se volvió hacia el portador—, y ese eres tú, Frodo.

Sus ojos grises recordaban demasiado a los de la Dama Galadriel pero los de Irimë encerraban cierta hostilidad y suspicacia. No podía negar la sabiduría y la verdad que sus palabras guardaban pero eso no mermaba el efecto que producían en el portador, al contrario, parecían intensificar sus temores.

—Entiendes que si intentas algo contra él, nosotros…— comenzó a decir Aragorn con cierto tono amenazador.

Legolas se acercaba a ella por detrás, quería emboscarla si intentaba algún movimiento agresivo hacia Frodo. Irimë giró intempestivamente y quedó mirándolo con firmeza. Sin apartar sus pupilas grises de las azules del elfo, le respondió a Aragorn.

—No intentaré nada mientras se mantenga lejos de mí. Sea lo que sea que lleva, tiene un gran poder de seducción, yo mantendré mi distancia y que él mantenga la suya.

—¿Te llama…?— preguntó Gimli preocupado, tener una posible ladrona entre ellos era algo que atender.

—Me convoca como a todos los presentes…— se sonrió y cerró sus ojos—, pero de la misma manera que me atrae, me repele su maldad como si abriera una vieja herida en mí que me grita que mantenga mi distancia— volvió a abrir los ojos y se sentó nuevamente entre Merry y Pippin.

La cena continuó en silencio con sólo el sonido del crepitar del fuego. Si antes tenían dudas y preguntas sobre la extraña elfa, ahora éstas se multiplicaban, nadie le quitaría un ojo de encima mientras estuviera entre ellos. Írimë, cada tanto miraba profundamente a Frodo con suspicacia pues ella sabía que él pensaba marcharse en cuanto tuviera una mínima oportunidad, todo el lenguaje corporal del periannath lo gritaba.

* * *

La Comunidad dormía a excepción de Legolas que montaba su guardia. Irimë simplemente carecía de sueño, su corazón estaba inquieto.

/¿Qué hubieras hecho si me lanzaba sobre el mediano?/ preguntó casi en susurros en sindarín.

/Lamento decir que hubiera tenido que detenerte/ respondió él con los ojos entreabiertos.

/Me pregunto si hubieras sido capaz de llegar antes de caer/ agregó con una sonrisa pícara /para ser un elfo, haces demasiado ruido al caminar…/ estas últimas palabras hicieron que él abriera los ojos y la mirara fijamente, podría decirse que se mostró ofendido.

/¿No estás subestimándome?/ preguntó con cierta sorna.

/Puede ser/ agregó divertida, tenía deseos de incordiarlo, se le antojaba hacerlo como quién molesta a un hermano pequeño /lo cierto es que debes ser más cauteloso la próxima vez/

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Irimë no dejaba de mirar el cielo, las estrellas la cautivaban, sentía nostalgia por ellas, algo que crecía en su interior y comenzaba a ahogarla. Contenía su deseo de llorar.

/¿Recuerdas algo más?/

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de hablar /No recuerdo quién soy más allá de mi nombre, no sé de dónde provengo, hacia dónde iba o qué propósito tenía antes de despertar frente a ustedes… ni siquiera sé si debería confiar plenamente en aquellos que portan armas y protegen a un hobbit que posee un objeto maligno/

Legolas asintió en la oscuridad /Debe ser una sensación extraña, probablemente recuerdes a medida que vayan pasando los días/

/Esperemos que Aulë así lo permita/ respondió ella.

/¿Aulë?/ preguntó él.

/El Señor de la tierra, esposo de la valië Yavanna/ respondió con solemnidad y se alejó.

El elfo la observó, le resultó extraño que pidiera el favor de ese Vala en particular, la mayoría se encomienda a Varda, Señora de las estrellas.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se pusieron de pie y encontraron que Irimë estaba un poco más alejada observando la distancia. Cuando vio que estaban de pie, se acercó para despedirse, ella emprendería su propio camino en un intento por recordar quién era o cómo había llegado ahí.

—Pero puedes acompañarnos, ¿no es cierto Aragorn? — opinó Pippin al escuchar que ella tomaría su propio rumbo.

—Podría…— miró rápidamente al resto, ninguno se mostraba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea pero tampoco manifestaron estar en contra—. Pero sólo si ella lo desea— concluyó sonriéndole al hobbit.

—Te quedarás con nosotros, ¿no? — afirmó dirigiéndose a ella una vez más.

Irimë se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y le respondió con una sonrisa:

—Aunque así lo quisiera, no creo que todos estén de acuerdo— pasó sus ojos por los demás—, no te preocupes, tal vez nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse en el futuro y tal vez en ese momento pueda decir algo más de mí.

El hobbit sintió un gran peso en su corazón.

—Pero estás sola, no puedes ir por el bosque sola— insistió—, aunque sea ven con nosotros hasta cruzar algún camino que te lleve a algún pueblo.

Las palabras del mediano le parecieron tiernas y le causaron gracia, tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y le habló con tranquilidad.

—No debes temer, joven Peregrin Tuk, podré defenderme.

—Pe-pero…— no pudo seguir porque ella puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios y lo silenció.

—Ustedes tienen prisa, lo puedo ver, yo sólo soy una extraña que debe seguir su propio camino.

—Para nosotros no eres una extraña— opinó Merry con el ceño algo fruncido.

Ella miró a ambos, sentía el cariño que los dos hobbits le demostraban, era sincero y sencillo, algo que la relajaba y reconfortaba, sanaba su interior aunque ella no fuera consciente. Los demás no podían comprender el empecinamiento de ambos por mantenerla cerca o que demostraran tanta preocupación por alguien que conocieron la tarde anterior. Frodo deseaba que se marchara lo antes posible, se sentía amenazado por su presencia e incluso podía sentir cómo el anillo se mostraba extraño a su alrededor. Sam también deseaba que se fuera pues no le gustó la manera en la que se comportó la noche anterior con Frodo y pudo ver el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, Meriadoc Brandigamo, acepta mis disculpas, por favor— le sonrió y agregó—, no conozco más que mi nombre, no recuerdo mi origen ni mi propósito, tampoco mi destino, pero sé que cuento con la amistad de dos jóvenes hobbits que me hablan con el corazón, que me consideran una… ¿amiga?— ambos asintieron con felicidad e Írime asintió satisfecha—. Bien, entonces como son mis buenos amigos entenderán que debo seguir mi rumbo y que yo no puedo entorpecer el suyo porque también soy su amiga— les habló con dulzura.

Ambos se miraron y debieron asentir aunque no estaban de acuerdo. Dirigieron su mirada a los demás y entendieron que ellos ya habían dado su palabra, ellos se debían a la Comunidad, tenían otros amigos de los cuales preocuparse, especialmente Frodo.

/Astuta/ dijo Legolas acercándose por atrás.

/Nunca pensé que los periannath pudieran ser tan obstinados/ respondió ella con una media sonrisa sin perder de vista a sus nuevos 'amigos'.

/Ni yo… hasta que los conocí/ recordaba cómo se habían impuesto en el Concilio cuando casi no se les permitió partir junto a Frodo.

—Toma— le ofreció el elfo en lengua común uno de los dos cuchillos que siempre llevaba en el carcaj.

Ella lo tomó y deslizó sus dedos apreciando la orfebrería del arma.

—Gracias.

—Esto también te será útil— Aragorn le entregó una espada corta—. ¿A dónde irás?

Ella lo miró, evaluaba qué decir. Si deseaba respuestas, lo lógico sería ir junto a otros elfos, alguno debía conocerla.

—Lothlorién— respondió aunque en su mente también estaba presente la ciudad de Ost-in-Edhil*, su corazón deseaba ir allí pero en cuanto nacía ese deseo también se enturbiaba con dolor y angustia.

—De allí venimos— agregó Merry mientras le ofrecía una de las cuerdas hithlain que le habían regalado los elfos—. Ten, seguro a ti te será más útil que a mí.—

—Si pasas por la Comarca— comenzó a decir Pippin—, no dudes en ir a visitarnos.

Ella asintió pero en su mente la duda se presentó. —" _¿Comarca? ¿Dónde queda eso?"_ — pensó ella y frunció el ceño —"¿ _Los periannath no viven en los Valles del Anduin?"_

Había mucho que Írimë desconocía de la Tierra Media porque era mucho lo que había cambiado en el transcurso de una Edad. No recordaba quién era ella o los sucesos que llenaron su corazón de tristeza y que hizo que los Valar nublaran su mente para que tuviera una segunda oportunidad, pudiera perdonarse y ser feliz. Si recordara quién es sabría que Ost-in-Edhil* fue destruida por Sauron y que ella se llenó de dolor al presenciar su caída. Írimë había muerto antes de que terminara la Segunda Edad del Sol, época en la que los hobbits habitaban los Valles del Anduin. Ellos recién emigrarían a las tierras de Eriador a mediados de la Tercer Edad, más de mil años solares después de que la noldo dejara la Tierra Media. No sólo necesitaba recordar, también debía aprender.

Se despidieron.

Ella fue la primera en partir, se cercioró de que vean el rumbo que tomaba para tranquilidad de Merry y Pippin.

Sus pasos eran ligeros y rápidos, en poco tiempo había puesto bastante distancia entre ella y el grupo. Se preguntaba qué llevaba a cuatro periannath, dos hombres, un enano y un elda a reunirse y emprender un viaje, sobre todo pensaba en aquél llamado Frodo y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. La maldad de lo que cargaba era demasiada, al igual que la tentación que provocaba, eran como susurros en la mente, una sombra capaz de leer el corazón y exponer los más profundos y oscuros deseos. A ella le ofrecía la posibilidad de recordar, ¿qué le diría al resto?, ¿serían capaces de resistir esas seductoras palabras?

Meneó la cabeza negando sus pensamientos, no era momento ni lugar para preocuparse por aquellos ocho que recorrían un camino inverso al suyo. Sin embargo, si no los tenía en su cabeza era inevitable que intentara recordar quién era ella y su propósito en la vida pero cada vez que ponía esfuerzo en ello, su corazón se oprimía, dolía.

No llevaba mucho tiempo ensimismada cuando una sensación de corrupción la trajo de vuelta a la realidad e inmediatamente escuchó que una tropa se acercaba. El sonido de esos pasos, fuertes, invasivos, irrespetuosos era suficiente para que supiera qué era y para que un sentimiento muy cercano a la furia y el odio se apoderara de ella. Tal vez no tenía los recuerdos pero su corazón sí evocaba los sentimientos de venganza que esas criaturas le provocaban.

—Orcos— dijo entre dientes y trepó a un árbol—, ¿a plena luz del día?... eso debería ser imposible.

Los vio pasar, iban armados y dirigidos cosa que preocupó a la elfa pues los orcos comandados son peligrosos, sobre todo en tal cantidad. Tragó fuerte al ver que iban directo hacia el grupo que había dejado esa mañana. ¿Qué debía hacer?, estaba segura de que Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir y Gimli eran capaces de repelerlos pero ¿los hobbits?, ellos tendrían problemas, serían víctimas inmediatas.

No lo pensó más y emprendió el regreso con gran velocidad, saltando entre las ramas de los árboles y luego corriendo, parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo por la agilidad y destreza propias de su raza. No había tiempo que perder, después de todo, Merry y Pippin eran sus amigos, los únicos a quienes conocía en el mundo.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¿quién no le tomaría cariño a los hobbits tan sólo unos minutos después de conocerlos? Si tu mente es una _tabula rasa_ , no conoces a nadie y los hobbits que se ganaron tu amistad en tan poco tiempo corren peligro, ¿no irías a ayudarlos?

Espero les haya gustado.

 **Les dejo mis saludos**

 **XD**


	3. La redención de Irime- cap 3

**¡Hola!** Aquí un capítulo de este fic que tenía más que abandonado. Espero, si hay algún lector por ahí, que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Arda le pertenece a Tolkien. Sólo me divierto con los personajes que dejó morir.

* * *

 **Atados a la vida**

Saltaba entre el ramaje de los árboles a toda velocidad, balanceándose. Írime era una con la naturaleza que parecía ayudarla intencionadamente, como si cada gajo se dispusiera en el punto preciso para que ella pudiera depositar su pie e impulsarse. Dentro de su corazón los sentimientos pujaban para salir, para hacerla recordar, pero esa lucha era en vano así que concentró sus esfuerzos en llegar lo más pronto posible.

A la distancia escuchó el sonido de un cuerno que rugía con insistencia y que cada vez perdía más y más fuerza. Todo indicaba que quién lo tocaba estaba siendo atacado y, posiblemente, estaba herido.

— _No, no, no… Aulë, te lo suplico, ayúdalos._

Estaba llegando demasiado tarde, lo pudo entender al ver a lo lejos el enfrentamiento. No importó cuán rápido corriera, los orcos fueron más veloces o, tal vez, había una horda que arribó desde otra dirección y que ella no logró ver.

Ahí estaba Boromir, el hombre que se había mostrado más que suspicaz y desconfiado con su presencia, con una flecha hundida a la altura de su vientre, tratando de detener a aquellos que se llevaban a Merry y Pippin. No estaban los otros, ¿habrían caído?, era él contra la horda entera. Otra flecha se hundió en su pecho pero Boromir no cayó sino que continuó luchando. Luego otra y otra y otra pero el hombre no claudicaba.

Írimë cayó como un relámpago y se interpuso entre Boromir y la espada que estaba a punto de caerle por el flanco izquierdo. Con la fuerza y velocidad propias de su raza combatió y lo defendió. Había demasiados entre ella y los hobbits que cada vez estaban más lejos de su alcance pero no podía abandonar a alguien herido por más que su deseo era ir a rescatar a aquellos que declararon su amistad con tanto cariño. La mirada suplicante de Merry quedó grabada en su memoria, entendió que el hobbit estaba preocupado por el hombre herido a su lado.

Boromir cayó sobre sus rodillas sangrando por la boca y respirando con dificultad. Quedaban pocos orcos, la mayoría se retiró con su botín entre manos, pero presentaban batalla y ella no mostraba piedad, su cuerpo se movía con la destreza de cientos de experiencias de combate que su mente no recordaba. Las armas que tenía eran ajenas pero las utilizaba con maestría como si se tratara de extensiones de sus brazos.

Aragorn apareció entre los árboles y ayudó a matar a los últimos antes de sostener a un Boromir que parecía perder la luz de la vida con cada dificultosa respiración. Explicaba con dolor lo que había ocurrido entre Frodo y él, la vergüenza que lo inundaba y cómo no pudo siquiera impedir que se llevaran a Merry y Pippin.

— _El anillo…_ — repitió en su mente Írime al escuchar sus palabras. Por alguna razón que se le escaba comprendía.

La elfa se colocó a su lado e inspeccionó las heridas pero su mirada insistía en perderse en la dirección que tomaron los orcos, deseaba perseguirlos y rescatar a los medianos. Los pasos de Gimli y Legolas se sintieron próximos a sus oídos y la regresaron de sus cavilaciones. Su intervención retrasó unos instantes la muerte del guerrero y se debatía si quedarse y evitar que su luz se extinguiera o seguir a los hobbits.

–¡Adiós, Aragorn! – dijo con dificultad–, ¡por favor, ve a Minas Tirith y salva a mi pueblo pues yo he fracasado!

Aragorn intentaba serenarlo, sabía que era tarde, no había nada que él pudiera hacer más que prometerle que protegería a su gente.

En ese momento Írimë fue conmovida por las palabras de Boromir. Se vio a sí misma en él, como si ambos vivieran un destino similar, como si ella entendiera lo que significaba morir con semejantes deudas en este mundo y el deseo de otra oportunidad. El nudo en su estómago creció y su boca estaba seca, su garganta quemaba.

Fue ahí que tomó su decisión.

—A un lado— ordenó—, ayúdame a despojarlo de sus prendas.

El heredero de Isildur la miró extrañado un instante pero obedeció. Si algo sabía era que los elfos poseían habilidades que iban más allá de lo que podía imaginar y, a pesar de haber sido educado por ellos, reconocía que no tenía conocimiento de todas sus artes. Gimli se vio inmerso en las órdenes de la elfa que le había solicitado agua y algo con que limpiar las heridas. Írimë comenzó a recitar palabras en quenya antiguo mientras retiraba las flechas con cuidado y destreza sin dañar aún más al hombre. Luego limpiaba los cortes y Aragorn masticaba athelas que luego colocaba sobre las heridas que ella iba despejando.

Los demás la veían con cierta duda pues entendían que la luz de la vida se había extinguido en Boromir. Observaron extrañados como la elfa colocaba la cabeza de Boromir sobre su regazo con ambas manos a los lados para después cerrar sus ojos, mientras murmuraba palabras que le eran extrañas incluso a Legolas. Comenzó a inspirar y espirar, el calor se concentraba en sus palmas y en el hombre convaleciente. Las palabras que salían de su boca llegaban directamente al corazón de los extrañados testigos, ella estaba haciendo uso inconsciente de la sabiduría impartida por Nienna. El elfo, quien había ayudado a Aragorn a buscar athelas y a Gimli con los utensilios que sirvieron para limpiar las heridas, estaba más que absorto con la voz de Írimë. Sus palabras despertaban en él una nostalgia que no sabía que poseía, no podía explicarlo, se trataba de un recuerdo perdido que habitaba en su sangre y que parecía bullir ahora. Era el 'llamado' que comenzaba a resonar y que tendría su total despertar cuando escuche el sonido de las gaviotas.

Boromir se había entregado a la muerte y había comenzado a transitar el camino hacia las Estancias de Mandos, desde donde partiría al destino que Ilúvatar le tenía preparado a los hombres. El pesar que sentía su corazón lo iba dejando: la culpa por caer en la tentación del anillo y el dolor por no haber vuelto junto a su pueblo y defenderlo. De repente una melodía llamó su atención y el calor comenzaba a nacer en su pecho, decidió voltear y pudo observar una luz que lo convocaba de regreso. La armonía en la voz que escuchaba lo cautivaba y atraía pero la duda se instaló en él puesto que regresar significaba volver a cargar con su sufrimiento, sus penas, la conciencia de sus errores. Quedó inmóvil, a medio camino, debía decidir si seguir hacia lo desconocido y la paz que le brindaba o retornar al mundo. El rostro de su hermano se hizo presente y supo que debía volver, debía purgar sus pecados, redimirse y, sobre todo, pedirle perdón a Frodo. Sí, aún había mucho que hacer.

Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas no apartaban su mirada de Írimë y Boromir, parecían hipnotizados. No mucho tiempo después vieron que la elfa abría sus ojos con lentitud y poco a poco apoyaba la cabeza del guerrero en el suelo. Lo cubrió para que no perdiera calor y se acercó a los demás.

—Por ahora, decidió quedarse en este mundo.

Todos respiraron con alivio.

Analizaban la situación. Ella les contó cómo se cruzó con la horda y decidió regresar en su ayuda, cosa que agradecieron. Aragorn informó la decisión de Frodo de seguir su camino en soledad y cómo Sam lo seguiría además de contar lo que Boromir le había dicho sobre Merry y Pippin. Ellos habían sido maniatados por lo que aún estaban con vida, eran prisioneros. Analizaban al enemigo a partir de los cuerpos que estaban en los alrededores. Si bien tenían dudas, concluyeron que se dirigían a Isengard junto a Saruman, el traidor.

—Volví especialmente por los periannath— dijo de repente Írimë en un momento de silencio y agregó—, e iría tras ellos en este instante.

Los demás la miraron y observaron cómo sus ojos descansaron en el guerrero que yacía durmiente mientras presionaba con fuerza sus labios.

—¿Su vida aún está en riesgo? — preguntó Aragorn.

Ella asintió:

—Sus heridas están envenenadas y las hojas de athelas las sanarán pero él está sumido en las tinieblas– cerró sus ojos mientras continuaba—. Pude ver cómo caminaba hacia las Estancias de Mandos antes de llamarlo y pedirle que regresara recordándole sus últimas palabras, sus deseos, sus sueños— Volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró con profundidad al enano que se removió algo incómodo por la intensidad—. Él no desea hacerlo pues su destino era morir aquí y su fëa lo sabe. Si bien pude ver que recorría el camino de vuelta, es posible que decida dejarnos en cualquier momento.

—No podemos dejarlo— agregó Gimli—, no en estas condiciones.

—Sin embargo, sólo es Írimë quién puede mantenerlo en este mundo— reconoció Aragorn pensativo. No sabía qué es lo que había hecho la elfa pero estaba seguro que sólo ella podría mantenerlo con vida.

Fue en ese momento que Írimë tomó su segunda decisión, una que la acercaba más a su redención.

—Yo me quedaré con él mientras ustedes van por Merry y Pippin— Presionó con fuerza sus puños pues lo que más deseaba era rescatar a los hobbits, verlos a salvo—. Prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para que sus heridas sanen y vuelva con ustedes.

Los tres se miraron con la resolución en sus ojos: un hombre, un enano y un elfo tras dos hobbits prisioneros de una horda enemiga.

Le dejaron provisiones y todo aquello que no cargarían consigo para ir más rápido y alcanzar a sus amigos.

—No sé cuánto tarde en despertar pero de hacerlo, apenas pueda, seguiremos su rastro— dijo Írime—, y los alcanzaremos.

Por primera vez, los tres le devolvieron una sonrisa cálida de confianza. No sólo había salvado la vida de uno de sus compañeros sino que se convertiría en su guardián y hasta prometía reunirlos nuevamente.

—Esperemos que así sea— respondió Aragorn y emprendió su marcha seguido de Gimli tras despedirse.

Legolas aguardó un instante y miró en silencio a la elfa.

—Eres un misterio— reconoció—, has usado artes que no conocía.

—Soy un misterio para mí misma— respondió ella con cierta diversión.

—No importa quién hayas sido o tus acciones pasadas sino quién decidas ser de ahora en adelante.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia. ¿Acaso insinuaba que era una especie de malviviente?

—¿Aún crees que soy un peligro?

Legolas negó con la cabeza de inmediato, se acercó a ella y una mano en su hombro agregó:

—Pienso que hay una razón por la que no recuerdas y veo la voluntad de los Valar en ello. Si tu pasado está envuelto en tinieblas y te provoca pesar, cualquier esfuerzo que hagas por traerlos a la luz, puede que sólo signifiquen tristezas.

—Pareces joven pero tus palabras guardan sabiduría— agregó algo incómoda.

—¿Joven? Puede que no sea mayor que tú— objetó—, recuerda que no sabes quién eres ni qué edad tienes.

—Lo dudo— dijo con sorna—, pues veo en ti la luz de la juventud brillar con demasiada fuerza. Puede que no sepa cuantos años llevo caminando por este mundo pero puedo reconocer a los jóvenes.

Él sólo sonrió y negó una vez más con la cabeza con cierta diversión. Reconocía que su mirada guardaba la profundidad de los años pero había, además, una sagacidad y picardía propia de aquellos que no se han dejado atrapar por la tristeza del paso del tiempo y los cambios en el mundo.

—Ve— ordenó— alcánzalos y recupera a nuestros amigos. Cuando vuelva a verte será con ellos.

Había promesa en sus palabras y el asintió antes de girarse e ir al encuentro de Aragorn y Gimli.

Cuando se perdieron de la agudeza de su mirada élfica, se giró hacia Boromir quién descansaba y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Ordenó las cosas que le dejaron, seleccionando aquello que le podría ser útil. Se habían deshecho de los cadáveres de los orcos pero ella sentía la corrupción que su sangre maldita había dejado en los alrededores por lo que decidió mover el campamento.

Prendió el fuego antes de que el atardecer cayera y se ubicó junto al cuerpo yaciente de Boromir. Recitaba canciones de sanación y esperanza que consolaban el espíritu del guerrero y lo ataban a la vida, lo guiaban por el laberinto de su mente y corazón.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, sigo de a poco actualizando fics que parecen abandonados pero que me persiguen hasta en sueños jejeje.

Espero les guste aunque sea un poquito. Como había dicho, si bien se cruza con la Comunidad del Anillo y se ve envuelta en su aventura, no necesariamente sigue a los personajes de manera canónica. Boromir creo que se merecía una oportunidad de redención y ya que este fic trata sobre eso, me dije ¿por qué no? así que aquí lo dejé con vida.

 **Respuesta:**

 **Guest:** No sé si emparejaré a Írimë pues esto se trata de amistad sobre todo pero no quita que en algún momento la inspiración me lleve por ese lado. La comparo con Galadriel porque es un personaje que lectores y cinéfilos tienen muy presente y me es más fácil que imaginen al personaje de Írimé a partir de ella además de que tienen similitudes. Ambas comparten varias cosas: junto con Glorfindel serían los elfos de mayor edad sobre la Tierra Media y los únicos tres nacidos en Valinor que quedan con vida en la Tercera Edad. Piensa que Írimë es tía de Galadriel pues es la hermana mayor de Finarfin, padre de Galadriel. Así que tiene un par de miles de años más que ella, fue discípula de Aulë mientras vivían en Aman y, en este fic, recibió la sabiduría de Nienna mientras yacía en Mandos así que se trata de una elfa con mucha experiencia de vida y sabiduría además de ser una de los Altos Elfos de mayor jerarquía. Bueno, creo que me expliqué. Si aún estás ahí y deseas preguntar más, hazlo sin problemas.

 **Saludos**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **¿Algún review?**


End file.
